My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Pinkie Breezie
by DamianKastle
Summary: On what seemed to be a typical morning, Pinkie realizes that she had accidentally slept in and quickly runs to school as fast as she could but when she arrives, she finds out that she was in such a hurry that she forgot put on her underwear. Now she must try as hard as she can to keep a lid on it and make sure no one realizes that she's going commando...
**My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Pinkie Breezie**

It was a beautiful morning out in the suburbs and nearly everyone was getting up, getting dressed and getting ready to go to work, or school, depending on who it was. Well… almost everyone that is.

In the house owned by the Pie family and inside a small but colorful room with hearts and balloons on the walls and bed, a young teenage girl known to one and all as Pinkie Pie slept on top of the bed in a funny position while cuddling a stuffed toy alligator, that she affectionately called 'Gummy', close to her while snoring loudly.

Eventually, the rays of sunlight shining on her, as well as the sounds that were coming from outside like cars, dogs barking and strangely enough a _rooster_ caused the pink skinned girl to begin waking up. And after stretching a bit and somehow scratching behind her ear like a dog would, her eyes began to flutter.

"Huh? Wha…?" she asked, still a little drowsy before looking at Gummy. "Oh, good morning Gummy! Sleep well?"

The toy alligator said nothing. For obvious reasons. But Pinkie just pretended he did anyway.

"Great! Me too!" she beamed. "Well, time for school!"

Pinkie quickly hopped right off of the bed and landed right on her feet, already full of energy and ready to start the day.

"I know it's not for a while but I…" she began to say before she turned to the clock and bugged out when she saw that it was forty minutes past eight. "AH! I'm gonna be late!"

Pinkie bolted out of her room, ran down all the steps on her stairway until she reached the kitchen where, after rifling through some stuff she found a large pink and white cake that she managed to eat and swallow whole in one go before zooming back up the stairs again.

She then zipped into her bathroom, jumped into her tub and closed the curtains before throwing away all her pajama clothes one by one. After that the shower nozzle above her began to rain down some cool but warm water, she sang for a little bit as she wiped and cleaned her nude body with soap until finally the shower ended.

Pinkie then came out, wearing only a pink towel that was wrapped around most of her body, plus one in her hair, and rapidly brushed her teeth as fast as she could before spitting it out and moving back to her bedroom like a pink blur.

She opened her closet, promptly dropped her towel and pulled out her signature outfit; a white top with a heart in the middle, a light blue jacket, and a pink skirt with three balloons on the side. She hastily put on the outfit, grabbed her boots, her backpack, and her bracelets. And with that she was done.

Pinkie wiped her sweaty forehead in relief. "Whew! Done! Now… time for school!" she declared before she suddenly zoomed off once again, briefly leaving behind a smoke formation in the shape of her body which quickly faded.

Soon after Pinkie had left, her big sister Maud Pie came into her room and gazed blankly at the fallen pajama clothes that Pinkie absentmindedly had left on the floor.

"What a mess," she remarked, flatly as ever as she walked forward and began to pick up Pinkie's fallen pajamas off the floor. "I'll have to speak to her about leaving her clothes on the floor I guess."

Once Maud had reached the last article of clothing, that was located near the bed, she stood up but before she could turn to put them away she noticed something peculiar lying on top of Pinkie's bed; a pair of white panties with a heart on back. Maud's expression still didn't change.

"Oh no. Not again." Maud said, deadpan as usual.

* * *

Elsewhere, Pinkie was still dashing towards Canterlot High as fast as she could, hoping to make it there before the bell rang, not even noticing that she was wearing _nothing_ beneath her skirt.

"Ooh… almost there…! Just a little more…!" she told herself as she ran and ran and ran until soon enough she finally reached the large, castle like school.

She immediately stopped in front of the Canterlot High statue, which was still being repaired at the time. She smiled widely when she realized that she made it.

"Yes! I did it! I'm not gonna be late! Woo-hoo!" Pinkie cheered, jumping for joy. As she was jumping, however, she could feel an odd draft coming from below her. In a way it kind of tickled, as well as made her shiver. "Whoo! It sure is chilly out today… Hmm, and also… kinda _breezy_ … heh, heh, it tickles!"

Pinkie continued to giggle a bit as the cool breeze flowing by her gently brushed against her unknowingly exposed area. But because she was so distracted, she failed to notice a small bee buzzing around behind, which she accidentally bumped with her elbow during her little giggling fit. Angered, the bee buzzed angrily before suddenly spotting an exposed glute as Pinkie's skirt lifted up a bit.

If bee's could smile, this one would, as it set its gaze on Pinkie's bare bottom and zoomed down toward it like a missile before jabbing it with it's stinger, _hard_.

"Yowy-zowy!" Pinkie Pie cried as she jumped and slapped the cheek the bee had stung in order to get rid of it, leaving behind a red handprint mark on her bottom and causing her some more pain. "Ooh… my dough sacks…"

 _That's_ when she finally realized that something was off. As she moved her hand across and around her rump she slowly realized that their was no form of undergarments covering it like their usually was, causing her eyes to widen with horror and shock.

Pinkie then let out a sharp squeal. "My… my… my underwear!? Where is it!? Where is it!?" she asked, desperately as she looked left and right for it.

She looked under every rock and in every corner and even poked her head into a bush while trying to look for it. When another cool breeze blew by and caused the back of her skirt to flare up, Pinkie yelped and stood straight up before pulling her skirt down, hoping no one was around to see.

After looking around to make sure nobody saw, she patted her skirt down and kept her arms at her sides, hoping that this attempt to keep herself covered wasn't ruined by the wind. "Whew!" Pinkie breathed out, relieved before she began to worry again. "Oh… what do I do… I gotta get home! I…"

Before she could finish, the school bell rang and all the students that were beginning to approach the school from afar quickly began running to it, not wanting to be late. Pinkie moaned in dismay.

"Aw man… now it's too late…" Pinkie said, sadly. She then gasped in horror. "Then that means… I have to spend a _whole school day_ … with no panties on!"

As a few students brushed past her she quickly made sure her skirt stayed down the whole time and stayed where she stood until she saw and opening and zipped into the school in a flash, baffling everyone. She sighed as she continued to subtly keep her skirt down the whole time she walked to class, keeping an eye on everyone that passed her and trying to look as normal, or rather _Pinkie Pie_ normal in this case.

"Ok… I just need to walk like this all day, make sure no one sees get home and get my undies on." Pinkie Pie declared to herself, determined. "How hard could it be?"

The party girl then began to continue making her way down the hall and toward class, despite the fact that she was currently going commando.

Just then, she was spotted by someone, luckily it was a friend; Applejack, but Pinkie's nerves were still high.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie!" she waved.

"Oh, hi AJ!" Pinkie smiled as she started to skip to her but immediately stopped and held her skirt down, with a red face, hoping she didn't see.

"What's going on with you? Bell already rang so we gotta get to class before the second one goes. Hurry up!" Applejack urged her.

"Coming!" Pinkie sang as she started to rapidly tiptoe down the hall toward Applejack, as it was the only thing she could think of that wouldn't cause her skirt to rise. But that wasn't fast enough for Applejack who face palmed and began to go over to her.

"Come on…!" The farm girl said as she grabbed Pinkie's wrist.

"Whoa! Applejack! Not so fast!" Pinkie cried, completely caught off guard.

"There's no time! Hurry! You know how Harshwinny gets!" Applejack reminded her.

"I know but…" The party girl tried to say all while trying to keep her skirt from going up, but because Applejack's practically superhuman like strength she was stumbling and nearly tripping as she was pulled forward more and more.

"Come on!" Applejack said, impatiently.

"Wait! Applejack!" Pinkie began to cry out before finally she tripped and fell towards Applejack. "Whoa!"

"Huh! Gah!" Applejack reacted as Pinkie fell on top of her, causing them both to land on the floor.

Pinkie groaned a bit as she raised herself up and when she felt another cool breeze brush against her pink booty she immediately shivered, looked back and gasped in shock when she saw that the back of her skirt was flipped up, exposing her to anybody that happened to be nearby, though luckily there wasn't.

She quickly pulled it back down and got off of Applejack, looking panicked while the farm girl began to pick herself up also. "Are… you ok, Applejack?" Pinkie asked.

"Ugh, think so…" Applejack said as she stood up. "Sorry about the hard pull, sometimes I don't know my own strength."

"Aw, it's ok."

"Good. Now are you ok? You seem kinda flustered."

"Oh. Yeah. Totally. Let's get to class!"

"Uh…" Applejack began to say, confused by how fast her friend was talking.

"Let's go!" Pinkie Pie told her as she grabbed her wrist and began to pull _her_ forward this time.

Pinkie picked up the pace a little more as she moved in the direction of the class, lightly skipping but still keeping her skirt as tightly pinned under her free arm as she could. "Is this better?" Pinkie asked with a nervous smile.

"Easy there, Pink." Applejack told her as they made their way down a hall and to a classroom door, just making it inside before the second bell rang.

The two of them soon went over to take their seats, while Ms. Harshwinny wrote on the chalkboard and was barely paying attention to them.

Applejack quickly sat down at her seat while Pinkie began to sit down at hers, she smoothed the back of her skirt as she slowly sat down and suddenly let out a sharp 'Eep!' when her buttocks made contact with the chair, catching the attention of AJ and Harshwinny.

"Miss Pie, do you have something you wish to say?" Ms. Harshwinny questioned with a raised brow and a cold tone.

"Oh! Uh… nothing! Nothing! Nothing at all!" Pinkie said with a nervous, and somewhat crazy, sounding laugh. Harshwinny sighed in annoyance and turned her attention back to the board.

"Pinkie Pie, are you alright?" Applejack asked her, quietly.

"The seat is cold…" Pinkie muttered under her breath, trying to control her shivering.

"What was that?" The farm girl inquired.

"Nothing!" Pinkie Pie chirped, still wearing a nervous smile. Once Applejack turned away her face became fearful. "Ooh… this is gonna be a _really_ long day…"

* * *

For the next part of the day, Pinkie managed to keep her little 'secret' under wraps, even though her cheeks were _still_ cold thanks to the seat she sat on during first period and she greatly wanted to tell someone about it but she knew she couldn't and had to suck in her lips to keep herself from telling anyone as she made her way down the hall and subtly kept her skirt down.

She passed by several students that she knew and exchange quick little greetings with them but kept on walking, not wanting to talk too-too much and accidentally spill the beans… or expose herself also.

"Ok… so far so good… just gotta avoid deep conversations by any means necessary…" she told herself quietly while putting on a nervous smile for everyone. "Not to mention keep my skirt from showing off my patootie…"

She then felt an even stronger breeze than the ones before and shivered as she held down her skirt even tighter.

"What the…"

Before Pinkie could finish she looked up ahead of her and gulped with a look of horror on her face upon seeing that the hallway in front of her had several open windows with wind blowing through them. To her, it was worse than stepping through a laser grid. If she wasn't careful, either one or both ends of her skirt could go up in front of someone and it would mean the demise of her entire social life.

"Uh-oh…" she whimpered. "Uh… maybe if I close all the windows on my way… no, that wouldn't work… someone could see me and ask why, and I wouldn't have the answers! No to mention one of the breezes could…"

Pinkie shuddered at the thought and looked around, anxiously.

"Maybe there's a way around…"

"Hey, Pinkie Pie!"

The sudden and loud voiced caused Pinkie Pie to squeal. She spun around and held her skirt down tightly again as she faced the source of the voice, which happened to be CHS's star athlete; Rainbow Dash.

"Oh! Uh, Dashie! What a surprise! I mean uh… _not_ a surprise! Certainly not a _hidden_ one I mean…" Pinkie sputtered out quickly with a nervous smile and chuckle.

Rainbow just stared at her friend, baffled. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know… this and that and that this…" Pinkie said, sweat beginning to drip down her face.

"Uh… are you ok?" Dash asked. "You seem kinda… jumpy."

"Jumpy? Who's jumpy!? Not me!" Pinkie denied, quickly, increasing her nervousness.

"And why are you pulling your skirt down so hard?" Rainbow Dash added.

"I… I… I… no, I'm…" Pinkie stuttered, sweating even more than before.

"Pinkie?" Rainbow said while putting her hands on her hips. "Are you hiding something?"

"What!? Who? _Me_!?" Pinkie remarked, trying look more surprised then scared. "No, not at all!"

As the big and nervous grin on Pinkie's face continued to increase it soon began to creep Rainbow Dash out, making her want to change the subject.

"Uh… ok… anyways… wanna walk back to class with me?" she offered.

"Sure!" Pinkie Pie beamed as she and Rainbow began to walk down the hallway together, with Pinkie suppressing the urge to skip down the hall like she normally would, which Rainbow quickly took notice of.

"Hmm, Pinkie?"

"Yeah?"

"Does the reason why you're acting so weird happen to be… I don't know… because you don't want anyone to see your underwear for some reason?"

"Huh? W-what makes you say that…?"

"Well, you're not skipping, you keep holding your skirt down and your acting if you're trying to keep something well hidden." Rainbow Dash pointed out. Pinkie made a loud gulping noise in response. "Well? Is it?"

Pinkie thought for a bit, she didn't see the harm in confirming so, as it wasn't _technically_ a lie, but she didn't want to tell Rainbow the _whole_ story in fear that she might laugh and in the process draw everybody's attention. So as a result, Pinkie decided to play along.

"Um… yep! That's the reason alright!" she nodded quickly though still smiling nervously. "By the way, the technical term for them is _panties_. Rarity said so."

"Yeah, well Rarity, as you know, _loves_ that girly gunk, _I_ however keep _my_ underwear more hidden, thanks to my super cool biker shorts." Rainbow Dash said, proudly as she pulled the tight fabric under her skirt and then let go to make a _snapping_ sound.

"Nice!" Pinkie Pie commended.

"Yeah, I know." Rainbow nodded. "Now let's get to class."

"Right!" The party girl said as she began to follow Rainbow down the hallway.

 _So far, so good_ , Pinkie thought as they continued on their way. She thought that she wouldn't have any more problems but then…

"Look out!"

The duo looked up ahead of them and saw Scootaloo on her scooter, flanked by Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, zooming down the hall towards them. Rainbow quickly moved to the side to avoid them and Pinkie began to do the same but as they past her the wind they kicked up began to cause the back of her skirt to rise up. She squealed when she noticed this and quickly pulled the back of her skirt down though this caused her to tip over and land on her back.

Rainbow winced at this. "Pinkie! You ok?"

The party girl's eyes rolled around for a little while as she let out a dazed moan but after shaking her head a bit she snapped out of it. "Uh… yep! Super duper!" she assured her with a nervous little laugh all while wondering how much longer she could keep her mouth shut.

* * *

Later, she along some of her other friends were all seated outside on the bleachers, watching the Wondercolt soccer team, led by Rainbow Dash, play, unaware that two little sneaks known as Snips and Snails were sneaking under it while they were all watching so intently.

They both snickered to themselves. "This is gonna be _sweet_!" Snips said.

"Yeah!" Snails agreed with a dorky laugh as they went further under the bleachers, turned and began to slowly back up so they could take a peak under the skirts that were covering the undergarments of the Rainbooms, aside from Pinkie Pie, unknown to them.

"Ah, I can't see well enough…" Snips grumbled.

"Hopefully they'll stand up soon." Snails said and just after he said this a whistle blew loudly, Rainbow Dash had just scored a goal and in response everyone on the bleachers, including the Humane Six, stood up and cheered. Snips and Snails eyes lit up when they began to catch a glimpse of their prize.

"Yes!" They practically squealed, which Pinkie heard immediately and upon realizing that they were close to seeing under her own skirt, along with her lack of underwear, she freaked out and screamed at the top of her lungs as she held down her skirt and zipped off, leaving behind a Pinkie Pie shaped cloud where she once was.

The rest of the girls all looked in the direction she went in with weirded out looks on their faces before looking down, saw Snips and Snails below, screamed and held down their skirts tightly also. As Snips and Snails both gulped fearfully and took off, the girls all promised to throttle the two next time they saw them.

* * *

After that the next period came and at the moment Pinkie was carrying a large box through the halls. Cheerilee needed to send someone to deliver it and she chose Pinkie, much to the party girl's dismay but she knew she couldn't refuse so she begrudgingly took the box and made her way to the office, where the box needed to be delivered.

"Oh… why did they ask _me_ to do this? On today of all days?" she wondered in distress, worried that someone might see her 'secret'.

As she began to make her way up a flight of stairs, Sunset Shimmer came down from another hall and spotted her making her way up.

"Hey there, Pinkie Pie!" she greeted.

'Oh, come on!' Pinkie screamed internally, wishing that she would stop running into everyone she knew for the day just so she could get by.

Pinkie then realized that she could potentially see up her skirt she screamed and threw the box into the air while she held down the back of it, fearfully.

Sunset saw the box going up and then coming down her way before reacting quickly. "I got it!" she cried as she rushed over, held out both arms and grabbed the box before it could hit the ground. "Whew! Close one!"

Pinkie Pie then instantaneously appeared in front of her, much to her shock. "Oh Sunset, thank you _so much_! I don't know what I would have done if this hit the ground and went _squish_!"

"It's no problem." Sunset assured her. "Although… you _could_ tell me why you've been acting so weird all day…"

"Who? Me? Weird? No!" Pinkie denied, putting on a fake looking grin. Sunset just raised her brow in a manner that reminded her of Applejack.

"You know… if you're worried about someone seeing your panties, it's cool if it's another girl, you know." Sunset pointed out.

"Oh, I know it's just that… uh… uh…" Pinkie tried to say before covering her mouth with her hands.

"Pinkie? What are you hiding?" Sunset questioned with a voice that sounded like something a parent would use on their kids when they _knew_ they had done something bad.

"Nothing! Honest! Uh… look over there!" Pinkie Pie cried as she quickly gestured to something down the hall. Sunset glanced that way for a second then back to Pinkie, only to see that she was gone. Sunset rubbed her chin with a pondering look on her face.

* * *

On the other side of the school, Pinkie pressed her back against the wall and panted as she tried to catch her breath, she looked and saw that no one was there, filling her with relief.

"Whew! That was close… I almost spilled the beans… beans that would be _really_ hard to clean up…" she told herself. She turned to a nearby clock and saw that the dismissal bell was just an hour away. "Ok… I just gotta get through one more class, get home and put on my undies…"

The energetic, pink haired girl tip toed over to the girl's room that was nearby, pushed it open by pressing her back against again it and then slid inside.

She went up to a mirror, put both of her hands on the counter to steady herself and sighed deeply as she stared at the mirror.

"Come on Pinkie Pie, you can do this, home is only an hour away…" she said to her reflection, which suddenly began talking back, which surprised Pinkie even though she knew it was only her own imagination.

"Yeah, but what if someone sees under your skirt before then and see's that big butt of yours?" Mirror Pinkie questioned.

"It's not _that_ big…" Pinkie defended as she turned around and lifted the back of her skirt to inspect what was under it, causing her reflection to recoil in response.

"Ah! A full moon! I'm blind!" Mirror Pinkie exclaimed before the mirror cracked a bit, filling the real Pinkie with dread, which was increased when she noticed Fluttershy coming out of one of the stalls.

"Hey there, Pinkie," she said, smiling.

Pinkie yelped and held her skirt back down before she could see it in the mirror. "Oh! Fluttershy! Fancy meeting you here… in the girls bathroom… an hour before we have to go home…" she said with a nervous smile and laugh.

"Uh-huh…" Fluttershy said, slowly and bewildered before noticing the crack in the mirror. "Goodness! What happened to the mirror?"

"Huh? What? What mirror!?" Pinkie responded, panicky.

"That mirror, the one behind you." Fluttershy said, pointing to it. "I swear that crack wasn't there when I entered…"

"Yeah, uh… I uh… just noticed too!" Pinkie lied, laughing nervously once more. "Weird, right? It's liked it saw something that upset it in some way, you know?"

"Upset the mirror?" Fluttershy echoed, baffled.

Penny chuckled with a guilty looking smile. "Yeah… weird, right?"

"I guess…" Fluttershy admitted, starting to grow suspicious.

Pinkie noticed this and as her eyes darted around constantly she tried to think of a way of her current situation before saying… "Uh… uh… look! Snips and Snails are peeping again!"

Fluttershy yelped, held down her skirt and turned around. "Where!?" she asked, freaked out.

"Right by the door!" Pinkie shrieked, making Fluttershy go "Eep!" and retreat into a bathroom stall, giving the party girl time to dash out of the bathroom and down the hall.

As she ran, Pinkie kept both the front and back of her skirt down as tightly as she could, it may have decreased her usual speed a bit but at the moment she didn't care, she just needed to get to class and then leave the school before anything else happened…

Just then, Rarity appeared around the corner, just noticing Pinkie speeding down it.

"Pinkie Pie?" she spoke aloud.

Said party girl then saw Rarity and freaked out when she realized that her speed she would no doubt run into her so she pressed down on her heels as hard as she could, making them screech as she tried to stop and when she finally did she stopped right in front of Rarity, kicking up a bit of wind that blew Rarity's skirt upward and exposed her baby blue frilly undergarments.

Rarity squealed when she saw this happening and pressed the front of her skirt down quickly before anyone else saw.

"Rarity! You ok?" Pinkie asked, quickly.

Rarity panted, still red faced and flustered. "I think so… did anyone happen to see my underwear?" she asked, panicky.

"Nope! No one here but me!" Pinkie answered, chipper.

"Oh, thank goodness… I can't imagine how _humiliating_ it would be if someone were to underneath my skirt like Snips and Snails did… or worse… the whole _school_ …" Rarity shivered at the thought.

"I think I could…" Pinkie Pie muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

The pink haired girl quickly remembered that Rarity was right in front of her and looking at her very puzzled before smiling a large and nervous grin. "Nothing!" she sang before she zipped off to her class.

"Darling, if there's something you wish to say, then say it! I won't think of you any different!" Rarity called out after her, but not seeing her pink skinned friend stop. "I guess I'll have to talk to her in class."

As she saw Pinkie go around the corner she gasped in surprise when she saw the side of her skirt flare up a little, she should have seen the waistband of her friend's underwear but saw no trace of it, which gave her some idea of why her friend was behaving in such an odd manner.

"Oh dear…" she gulped.

* * *

After making it to class in just the nick of time, Pinkie took her seat, shivered when her buns touched the cold chair and began to rapidly tap her foot as she waited for the final bell to ring and grant her her freedom.

Several times the teacher told her to stop, and although she did a few minutes later she restarted. The teacher, also known as Mr. Cranky Doodle, nearly broke his chalk each time that she did, until finally…

"Miss Pie!" he spoke up as he turned to her, causing her to stop tapping her foot once more. "Perhaps you'd like to come up the board and finish this equation?"

"Oh… uh… can't the one who _thought_ of the equation _first_ be the one to finish it? I mean… it his equation, right?" Pinkie asked, with a nervous smile and shrug, enticing a few chuckles.

Mr. Doodle continued frowning and gestured her to come forward. " _Now_ , Miss Pie."

Having making a loud _gulp_ Pinkie sat up and began to carefully step towards the board, with Rarity watching her every move worriedly. Her worries were confirmed when Pinkie made a misstep and began to slip and fall. She screamed as she started to get close to the ground but luckily Rarity managed to grab and pull her back up before she could.

"Whew! Are you alright, darling?" she asked, concerned.

Pinkie panted in relief. "Yeah… thanks Rarity."

"Pinkie, I _know_."

"What?"

"I know what you're _hiding_. Your lack of…"

Before Rarity could finish, the bell that Pinkie had waited so long for finally rang, filling her quickly up with joy, so much of it that she nearly shot into the sky like a rocket.

"Ah, looks like you were saved by the bell, Miss Pie." Cranky said, displeased.

"Sure does! Bye Rarity, gotta jet, I'll call you!" she cried as she dashed out of class before anyone else could.

"Miss Pie, slow down!" Mr. Doodle yelled out.

"Pinkie, wait!" Rarity added, even though her friend was too far away to hear her.

* * *

Running full speed down the hallway and to the foyer, past the large amount of kids that were heading towards the exit also, the party girl ran out the front double doors of the school only to forget that there were a few steps to walk down.

"Whoa!" she cried as she stopped but found herself off balance, her arms waving up and down rapidly as she tried to lean back and regain her balance, but a student behind her, in a hurry to leave also, accidentally bumped into her from behind and tipped her right over.

She screamed as she went up and then down towards the solid ground below before landing flat on her face, the back of her skirt went upward as a result of her rear sticking up right in the air, thus exposing what she had been hiding all day from all of the students who were right behind her.

The crowd gasped in shock at what they saw; Pinkie's pink and bare butt, which was the living definition of the term 'bubble butt', as it was big, perfectly round and served as a complement to her slender figure. No doubt a result of eating too many sweets.

"Whoa, Snails, look at that butt! It's _huge_!." Snips pointed out, making Pinkie's eyes go wide with fear after she lifted her head and heard what he said. She gasped in shock and horror when she saw everyone behind her staring and ogling her big behind.

"Ha-ha! She's got no undies on!" Snails laughed. Pretty soon, the rest of the students behind her were laughing and pointing at her basketball sized glutes, causing Pinkie's face to turn bright red before she spun around, stood up and began to back away slowly and in fear, with her hands on her rear.

Pinkie felt her eyes welling up with tears as she started to sniffle from the embarrassment of being caught with no underwear. Her hair lost it's poof and began to flatten out from being sad about what happened; all of the students that were there were laughing at the always fun loving party girl, but for the wrong reasons this time.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Pinkie whimpered in fear and embarrassment before a strong wind blew from behind, catching her by surprise, making her shiver and also caused her skirt to fly upward again, exposing her to the people walking and driving behind her. They also began to laugh, even after she held her skirt back down again.

"Nice _butt_!" One called out.

"Beware… the _moon_!" Another yelled, mockingly.

Pinkie began to cry at this point as she dropped to her knees and hugged her legs in a curled position, so they would not see her formerly secret shame. Then suddenly...

"Alright, you guys, come on! Leave her alone!" A male's voice called out from the crowd of students, causing them to look at a spiky blue haired teenage male stepping out from said crowd with his guitar case in hand; this male was Flash Sentry.

Flash went up to Pinkie and offered her his hand, which she happily accepted. At that moment, Rarity stood in front of her also. "That's right; many of you should be ashamed of yourselves, including you boys who are so pigheaded that you don't have an ounce of decency for women, and only like getting an eyeful! Shoo! Shoo!"

The crowd looked a little fearful and unsure of what to do, until...

"Ya'll should take their advice and get 'fore me, Rainbow, and Sunset have to shove ya away." Applejack joined in, Rainbow, Sunset and Fluttershy hot on her heels as they made their way to Pinkie, keeping stern glares at the crowd around them.

"Well?" Rainbow asked with her arms crossed, practically daring anyone to laugh.

"I don't like it when people are mean to my friends." Fluttershy asserted herself, her normally gentle eyes looking like they could stare into souls.

"Or when they act like perverted peepin' toms." Applejack added.

"You heard her, show's over, guys, get lost." chipped in Sunset.

"Yeah, nothing you can't see here, you can't see at the circus." Rainbow noted.

"I'll say!" Snails piped up.

Snips chuckled. "Yeah! Did you see the _size_ of that butt? It's so big it could eclipse the _sun_!" he joked, provoking some laughs out of the crowd, who had just forgotten that the girls, and Flash, were in front of them giving, them all death glares.

"If she's not careful, we could end up the _dark ages_!" Snips quipped. Now everyone had tears coming out their laughs thanks to all their laughing. As Pinkie lowered her head in shame, her friends all growled and looked ready to fight them all before...

" _What_ is going on out here?!" Came a loud voice, signaling the arrival of Vice Principal Luna. Everyone gasped upon seeing her approach and backed up to give her some room.

"Uh oh," Snips and Snails said fearfully as they tried to leave before they were grabbed by their shoulders and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Snips and Snails make enough mistakes as it is; we don't need the rest of you making those same mistakes?" Luna told them sternly, making everyone, especially the two boys in her grip, shudder and gulp. "Now, I suggest you all go on home while I deal with _these two_ , or do you all want to have detention?"

"Let's get out of here!" One student said before they all took off in different directions, leaving behind puffs of smoke that quickly dissipated. After which, Luna forcefully turned the two peeping toms back towards the door and turned to the girls and Flash.

"And I suggest you take Miss Pie home as well and get her some undergarments, is that clear?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." They all responded while Luna resumed bringing Snips and Snails back into the school.

"Man, can't those two ever learn their lesson?" Rainbow Dash asked, shaking her head a little as she grinned.

Putting her hand on the athlete's shoulder, Applejack said, "When some guys get an eyeful, they want more."

"Come, Pinkie, we'll walk you back home." Rarity offered, making the pink girl's hair get its poof back as she nodded happily at her friends all sticking up for her.

"So… you went a whole day without underwear?" Sunset remarked, stunned and impressed as they started to leave.

"Yeah… whew! Feels so good to get that off my chest… now I know what 'going commando' really means…" Pinkie remarked, before a bad thought crossed her mind. "But now… everybody's seen me… and my 'big butt'…"

"I'm sure they'll forget after a few days, Pinkie." Flash smiled at her, causing the girl to hug him a little too tightly. "Can't… breathe!"

"Oopsies! Sorry, Flashie, but I wanted to thank you for standing up for me like that. It was sweet." Pinkie said as she released the guitar player from her bear hug.

"Just trying to help." Flash shrugged with a smile.

"Well, come on, ya'll, let's get Pinkie home and into some underwear." Applejack said happily.

"Agreed." Rarity nodded as they continued on their way.

"Still, not having any underwear on has a _few_ benefits." Pinkie noted, back to her chipper self.

"Like _what_?" Rainbow Dash asked, doubtfully.

Pinkie then stopped in her tracks, causing her friends to stop and turn to her. "Like… _this_!" she declared as she bent over and raised her skirt, revealing her bare butt to a man that was just driving by, causing him to scream and veer away.

The others cringed as they saw the car careen and hit a tree, but Pinkie just shrugged it off. "Huh, I wonder what got into _him_?" She said, absentmindedly, while her friends just sighed as she skipped on ahead to her home, where Maud was waiting with her underwear, giving them the unwelcome pleasure of gazing at their bubbly friend's bubble butt swishing back and forth like a pair of water balloon's every few seconds as they continued on their way.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **This is a collab created alongside Brony kaiju soldier, a writer on fimfiction.**


End file.
